The present invention relates to a magnetic closure with a casing made of nonferromagnetic material, for bags, items of clothing, and the like.
Currently commercially available so-called magnetic closures or clasps are usually provided by means of a female element, constituted by a ring obtained from a permanent magnet, which is covered by a covering element generally made of brass or the like; the covering element axially forms a cavity in which a cylindrical protrusion or male element enters which is made of a ferromagnetic material and can be coupled to the other one of the flaps to be joined.
This embodiment is, in a way, necessary because insertion of the male element in the female part provides for centering, but in many cases there is some difficulty in achieving guiding for coupling, since the ferromagnetic male element does not tend to enter the axial cavity if the two elements are not perfectly centered at the time of coupling.
These magnetic closures are not suitable for application to items of clothing, since the use of ferromagnetic material, which can rust, is obviously not compatible with the washes to which an item of clothing can be subjected; accordingly, it would be necessary to provide a hermetic magnetic closure, but the provision of a container made of plastics or other materials, by entailing considerable thicknesses, produces significant difficulties in coupling, since the magnetic coupling force is very weak or, if low thicknesses are used, it is very easy to produce a tear in the thinner covering element.